itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2018
The following are the Congressional Research Service reports published in 2018 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * Cable and Satellite Television Issues in the 116th Congress, CRS In Focus (Dec, 20, 2018). * DHS's Cybersecurity Mission-An Overview, CRS In Focus (updated Dec. 19, 2018). * Defense Primer: Cyberspace Operations, CRS In Focus (updated Dec. 18, 2018). * Defense Primer: Information Operations, CRS In Focus (updated Dec. 18, 2018). * Cybersecurity: An Introduction, CRS In Focus (updated Dec. 14, 2018). * Cryptocurrency: The Economics of Money and Selected Policy Issues (Dec. 7, 2018). * The Special Registration for Telemedicine: In Brief (updated Dec. 7, 2018). November * U.S. Ground Forces Robotics and Autonomous Systems (RAS) and Artificial Intelligence (AI): Considerations for Congress (CRS Report R45392)(Nov. 20, 2018). * Cybersecurity: Legislation, Hearings, and Executive Branch Documents (updated Nov. 8, 2018). * Video Relay Service: Program Funding and Reform (updated Nov. 6, 2018). * The DOD's JEDI Cloud Program, CRS Insight) (updated Nov. 5, 2018). * California Dreamin' of Privacy Regulation: The California Consumer Privacy Act and Congress (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Nov. 1, 2018). October * Defense Primer: Emerging Technologies (CRS In Focus) (IF11105) (Oct. 23, 2018). * The Geospatial Data Act of 2018 (Oct. 22, 2018). * The National Counterintelligence and Security Center (NCSC): An Overview (CRS In Focus) (Oct. 18, 2018). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (Oct. 16, 2018). * The Music Modernization Act: Extending Copyright Protection to Pre-1972 Sound Recordings (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Oct. 15, 2018). * Federal Communications Commission (FCC) Media Ownership Rules (Oct. 9, 2018). * Social Media Adoption by Members of Congress: Trends and Congressional Considerations (Oct. 9, 2018). * Protecting Consumers and Businesses from Fraudulent Robocalls (updated Oct. 4, 2018). * Broadband Deployment: Status and Federal Programs (CRS In Focus) (updated Oct. 2, 2018). September * Intellectual Property Law: A Brief Introduction (Sept. 19, 2018). * 3D-Printed Guns: An Overview of Recent Legal Developments (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Sept. 11, 2018). * Electric Grid Cybersecurity (updated Sept. 4, 2018). August * Securities Regulation and Initial Coin Offerings: A Legal Primer (updated Aug. 31, 2018). * Access to Broadband Networks: Net Neutrality, CRS In Focus (Aug. 23, 2018). * Gun Control: 3D-Printed AR-15 Lower Receivers, CRS Insight (Aug. 22, 2018). * Toward the Creation of a U.S. "Space Force", CRS In Focus (Aug. 16, 2018). * Artificial Intelligence (AI) and Education (CRS In Focus) (Aug. 1, 2018). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (Aug. 1, 2018). * The Music Modernization Act: Extending Copyright Protection to Pre-1972 Sound Recordings (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Aug. 1, 2018). July * Technology Service Providers for Banks (CRS In Focus) (July 26, 2018). * Flying Cars and Drones Pose Policy Challenges for Managing and Regulating Low-Altitude Airspace (CRS Insight) (July 23, 2018). * Cybersecurity: Data, Statistics, and Glossaries (July 16, 2018). * Media Consolidation: and Implications for Future Transactions (CRS Legal Sidebar) (July 16, 2018). * Broadband Deployment: Status and Federal Programs (CRS In Focus) (July 12, 2018). * Next Generation 911 Technologies: Select Issues for Congress (July 9, 2018). * Broadband Data and Mapping (CRS Insight) (July 3, 2018). June * Cyber Supply Chain Risk Management: An Introduction, CRS In Focus (June 29, 2018). * Media Consolidation: United States v. AT&T and Implications for Future Transactions (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 29, 2018). * The Special Registration for Telemedicine: In Brief (June 26, 2018). * UPDATE: Supreme Court Takes Fourth Amendment Case about Cell Phone Location Data (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 26, 2018). * Supreme Court Drives Home Its Concern for Privacy in Collins v. Virginia {CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 26, 2018). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (June 22, 2018). * Privacy Protections for Individuals with Substance Use Disorders: The Part 2 Final Rule in Brief (June 18, 2018). * If You Rent a Car, Don't Move the Seat Back (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 14, 2018). * The National Institute of Standards and Technology: An Appropriations Overview (June 13, 2018). * Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics (STEM) Education: An Overview (June 12, 2018). * Money for Something: Music Licensing in the 21st Century (June 7, 2018). * Update: Sidewalks, Streets, and Tweets: Is Twitter a Public Forum? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 5, 2018). * Federal Grants and Loans for State and Local Emergency Communications Projects: Frequently Asked Questions (June 1, 2018). May * Sidewalks, Streets, and Tweets: Is Twitter a Public Forum? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 30, 2018). April * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (Apr. 27, 2018). * Artificial Intelligence and National Security (Apr. 26, 2018). * Covert Action and Clandestine Activities of the Intelligence Community: Selected Definitions in Brief (Apr. 25, 2018). * Cross-Border Data Sharing Under the CLOUD Act (Apr. 23, 2018). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (Apr. 20, 2018). * The Smart Grid: Status and Outlook (Apr. 10, 2018). * Money for Something: Music Licensing in the 21st Century (Apr. 6, 2018). * Data, Social Media, and Users: Can We All Get Along? (CRS Insight) (Apr. 4, 2018). March * Net Neutrality: Will the FTC Have Authority Over Broadband Service Providers? (Legal Sidebar) (Mar. 20, 2018). * Cybersecurity: Selected Issues for the 115th Congress (Mar. 9, 2018). * Information Warfare: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R45142) (Mar. 5, 2018). February * Blockchain: Background and Policy Issues (Feb. 28, 2018). * Supreme Court to Hear Digital Privacy Case: Can the Government Obtain Emails Stored Abroad? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Feb. 23, 2018). * How Broad A Shield? A Brief Overview of Section 230 of the Communications Decency Act (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Feb. 21, 2018) * Russians Indicted for Online Election Trolling (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Feb. 21, 2018). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Reports RL30719) (Feb. 14, 2018). * Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency: Overview and Issues for Congress (Feb. 2, 2018). * Cybersecurity: Legislation, Hearings, and Executive Branch Documents (CRS Report R43317) (Feb. 1, 2018). January * UPDATED: Will the Supreme Court Address States' Power to Require that Retailers Tax Internet Sales? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Jan. 16, 2018). * The U.S. Export Control System and the Export Control Reform Initiative (Jan. 8, 2018). * Smart Toys and the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998 (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Jan. 8, 2018). * Protecting Consumers and Businesses from Fraudulent Robocalls (CRS Report R45070) (Jan. 5, 2018). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2019 Category:2018